Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for window management. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus and a computer readable medium for window management of multiple screens.
Related Art
Along with development of technology, electronic apparatuses such as smart phones, tablet PCs, are widely used, and a touch technique applied in the above electronic apparatuses provides rich and user-friendly human-computer interaction.
Due to a special need in daily life, a user probably needs to open a plurality of windows and displays the windows on different screens. Now, the user can connect the external screens to the electronic apparatus, and move a part of the opened windows to the external screens and display the same on the external screens by using an extended screen mode provided by the electronic apparatus, so as to implement simultaneous display of multiple windows.
However, regarding the electronic apparatus using a touch screen as an operation tool, an operation range thereof is only limited to the display range of the touch screen, which is not as good as the conventional operation method that is capable of extending the operation range to the external screen by using a mouse or a touch pad. As a result, it generally causes difficulty and inconvenience in user's operation. Especially, when the external screens do not have the touch function, the user cannot control the windows displayed on the external screens. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an effective method to control and manage the windows displayed on the touch screen and the external screens thereof.